Spyres
Spyres also known as Spy or to some as "Derpy Mod" is a moderator of Delniqi but secretly wasn't always a Mod. During an update for Delniqi, JT used various powers to complete his task, however an accidentally backfire due to unknown reasons caused a catastrophic explosion within the server parts of Delniqi. Nothing was damaged but many of JT's powers were embedded within the server and when the server exploded many of these powers were flung far away, right into the World of Delniqi and it seems that most of these power somehow hit Spyres transforming him into a Mod. Neither JT or Vi have tried to undone this process, reasons are unclear. After unexpectedly gaining these powers from the server, Spyres was very confused. Many players who have been given powers by JT or Vi already knew much of what they were soon to receive and how to use the powers wisely. Spyres had no experience in any of the powers and therefore didn't know how to treat them wisely, because of this Spyres was found for the next few moments teleporting to random players and jailing people. It was after JT or Vi did nothing to undo this process that Vi decided to keep it this way and show Spyres how to be a (Note: Decent) Mod. Soon after this Spyres was treating his powers wisely to an extent, however since he received the powers abruptly, Spyres still retained many of his player like personality, being Derpy as he stated. Even so this did not stop him from executing his new duties and acting like he use to before he was a mod (aka) derpy. It is because of this mixture of Derp/Mod, Spyres is one of the most funniest players of Delniqi to date and is a well known Mod. Along with many of Spyres curious features he is also a fighter, one of the best in the server. He is the only one said to be able to defeat Vi other than the god himself JT. In lost and forgotten forum posts it is alleged that Spyres defeated Vi in a match of Player Vs Player, the post goes along the lines that Spyres overwhelmed Vi and continued to do so as Vi tried to return and get revenge after the match had ended, though many aspects of this post are missing, and the exact number of defeats that Vi received is unaccounted for, along with when and why did Vi stop. Vi has denied this claim of defeat by Spy, stating that this forum post cannot be taken as the truth, Spy has said nothing on the matter. However Vi's has muttered words over Spy, some being along the lines of planning revenge. Some of Spyres pastimes are being Derpy for long periods of time, being Derpy for short periods of time and trying to make his enemies also Derpy using his own power called "Derpiness" this power when used on players gives them the disease called "Derpititis" causing a rapid increase of Derpiness. WARNING: No cure has been found for Derpititis.